I'm Alive and I'm Fine
by Kirbygirl81
Summary: Okay Total Justicykes fluff in my story and some randomness in the end lolz i will make more chapters later today :3 Bye


I'm Alive and Fine

The Incident

"It was great to meet you Athena!" Apollo said and smiled.

"It was great meeting you too Apollo." She said back shy-ish.

With saying that she left with Juniper and Apollo left with Phoenix and Trucy.

"Oh I dropped something give me a second." The red head and the red suited attorney both said at the same time.

The younger defense attorney and the older one bumped heads while picking up their keys.

"I-I'm so sorry Athena…" The red suited attorney said and helped her up.

"It's ok! I'm fine." She said and flashed a peace sign smiling.

"Ath- WATCH OUT!" He screamed and pushed Athena and Juniper out of the way of a falling chunk of rock.

"A-Apollo!" The two girls ran over to him same with the blue suited attorney and his daughter.

The two best friends tried to wake him up but he was in a bad condition.

"P-Polly…" Trucy said crying.

"Apollo please wake up…" The other 3 said crying.

Apollo wouldn't wake up from the chunk of rock falling on top of him.

Immediately after she was able to stop crying almost completely the red head called 911.

At The Hospital

Athena stayed at Apollo's bed side for a few hours.

"Apollo…" She cried as she said his name.

"Ms. Cykes?"

"Y-Yes Doctor James?"

"We are closing soon." He said to her.

"O-Ok Bye." She said and left.

Wright & Co.

"Athena please just eat or drink something you look weak…" Phoenix said to her worriedly.

"I-I'm fine Mr. Wright…." She said looking down.

"Athena! C'mon Polly will be okay he's been through worse!"

"Can I just be excused to work on some cases?"

"Athena I want you to at least eat some steak or something." He said sounding like a father.

"Mr. Wright you sounded too much like a dad there." The red headed attorney said laughing.

"He did that to Polly a few times."

"I did not! I was just looking out for him when he was sick…"

"Sureeeee daddy."

"Fine I'll eat something…" Athena said and ate some steak.

"Thank god! Athena you look normal again."

"Mr. Wright I want to know do you even have a girlfriend."

"Not exactly Athena. Why?"

"Cause earlier when you were at the store Trucy told me you had a "Special Someone" in your life."

"Well I do and I don't."

All she could do was look at him confused. "What!?"

"Her name is Maya Fey. She was my assistant for years but then she had to move back to Kurain Village to be the Master of the Kurain Channeling Technique. She was pretty bubbly, nice and smart but she always called a step ladder a ladder."

"Maya Fey, Maya Fey? WAIT! Is she related to Mia Fey!?"

"Yes she is and that's actually how I met her because of her sister's murder."

"Mia was murdered and daddy met Maya."

"Wow Mr. Wright… that sounds terrible."

"It was but we kept moving on and we became partners!"

"Yep and daddy kissed Maya in front of her cousin once!"

"Really are you serious?! How old was this cousin?!"

"She was about 12 at the time."

"Wooooooow Mr. Wright."

"Athena it was accidental she tripped and I caught her then Maya kissed me it was kind of magical though."

"You still like Maya don't you?"

"Yeah I- I'll get."

"Hello this is Phoenix Wright."

"_Yes hello Mr. Wright can I please speak to Ms. Cykes?"_

"Sure here you go." He said and handed Athena the phone.

"Hello this is Athena."

"_Ms. Cykes, Mr. Justice is awake you can come see him now if you would like."_

"I'll be there in 5 minutes!" She said and hung up.

"Mr. Wright, Apollo's awake!"

"Really!? He's awake?!"

"Yep he is! I'm gonna visit him alone ok?"

"Ok Athena, and tell Apollo I said hi."

"Ok Mr. Wright!" She left and Widget showed she was happy.

At The Hospital

"Apollo you're awake finally!" Athena said smiling.

"How long was I out?" He asked.

"Umm about 9 hours."

"9 HOURS?! WHAT?!"

"Don't worry Apollo! Oh and Mr. Wright says hi."

"I saw Mr. Wright today didn't I?" He asked laughing.

"Yeah but he's just a jokester I guess."

"I guess he is." He said and laughed.

The two looked into the others eyes for a minute or two seeing if either of them were closer than they thought.

"Athena your blue eyes are gorgeous."

"Thank you Apollo and your dark brown eyes are gorgeous as well."

"Mr. Justice you can leave with Ms. Cykes now."

"Oh um thanks doc." He said and walked over to Athena.

"Let's go Apollo I think Phoenix and Trucy are worried."

They walked out of the hospital and started a casual conversation on their way back to the office.

"Athena are you naturally a red head?"

"Of course I am Apollo! How could you ask such a preposterous question!?"

"Just wondering cause its normally Blonde hair with the Blue eyes."

"Justice you annoy me sometimes."

"I know Cykes."

He stared into her eyes for a minute and then kissed her without thinking but she gladly accepted the kiss.

"Thanks Justice." She sad smiling.

"You're welcome Cykes." He said then softly kissed her again.

A/N: Justicykes and Phoenix x Maya fluff :3 to adorable :3 :3 :3 I hope you enjoyed and I may start a story where you guys can suggest stuffs Baii ~Kendall (The BEST red haired attorney attorney EVER!)

Athena: OBJECTION! She's the 2nd best *A-hem the best is obviously me!*

Apollo: OBJECTION! Keep dreaming Athena I'm much better.

Phoenix: OBJECTION! You 3 are all wrong I'm the best I mean c'mon its call PHOENIX WRIGHT: Ace Attorney not Athena Cykes: Ace Attorney or Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney.

Apollo: OBJECTION! I had my own game!

Athena: Nerds… And Apollo you were much nicer in the story

Apollo: I know Athena

Phoenix: Just kiss her already you know you want to

(Apollo & Athena kiss)

Trucy: Awwwwwwwwwwwww Justicykes fluff :3

Me: Ok I'm gonna go play Dual Destinies now

Athena: Kendall remember I'm more epic than these two nerds

Me: Okay. But i still think Nick is awesome and Polly :3

Trucy: Polly's my nickname for Apollo!

Phoenix: Maya, Larry and Pearl can only call me Nick

Apollo: Why the does like everyone call me Polly?!

Athena: I don't know Polly :P

Apollo: Shut up

Everyone: OK BYEEEE

(Sorry I had to end it off with something random since ima random kirbygirl)


End file.
